The Colour Yellow
by MeowthTwo
Summary: Miles seems to object to the colour yellow and Bumblebee tries to get him to see it's o.k.


Bumblebee's Bits:

The Colour Yellow

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro, not me.

Pairings: Sam x Bee

Rating: T

Summary: Miles seems to object to the colour yellow and Bumblebee tries to get him to see it's O. K.

"It's … yellow!" said Miles about Sam's new/old car.

And after Mission City, Sam showed him Bumblebee's new alt. form.

" But it's still yellow." said Miles.

Then Bumblebee was introduced to him in Sam's yard. Over 15 feet of giant alien yellow robot stood up instead of a car.

Miles' mouth dropped open and his blue eyes opened wide.

"What have you got against the colour yellow, Miles?" Bumblebee asked.

"It is the colour of your sun Sol. It is the colour chosen for taxis in New York. It is the colour of daffodils on the hills and sunflowers and buttercups in the fields. I believe Sam's Mom has some yellow roses even though those in front of the house are pink."

"She says they' re for 'friendship love' and so are her particular 'welcoming bush' for having friends round. It's still a disgusting girly

colour though." Sam said.

"Mikaela didn't think so when you gave her a bunch though" said

Bumblebee.

"Sector 7 didn't care what colour they were when they pulled them up though!" said Sam remembering with a wry grin. "That got Mom real mad! There was hell to pay. Or at least 5 apiece for a new bush!"

"It is the colour of food crops such as corn, oilseed rape and butternut squash." continued Bumblebee. "I know it's the colour of yellowjackets, but it is also the colour of honeybees and Bumblebees, both the red-tailed and the white. And it's the colour of your own hair."

"Don't remind me" said Miles glumly pulling it back "I don't half get ribbed at school for this limp stuff! Trent's at least is a respectable dirty blond!"

"And he keeps it 2mm short and stuffed under a baseball cap!" said Sam. "Don't diss your hair bro, I like it , it's part of you!" He turned and looked up, not in awe, as Miles had at first, but speaking as to a High school buddy, which he seemed to accept this giant being as. O.K. he was cool, if Sam was, he'd do the "What planet are you from?" bit later.

"N' at least you're a bright but not neon yellow. No-one could accuse you of being _insipid_, Bee."

"I guess not," said Bumblebee, checking out via his database all the connotations of this remark and finding he was being complimented. His optics widened in pleasure - and embarrassment. "I'm O. K. in fact, definitely not. Nothing insipid about me."

"He is from a different planet, isn't he ?" Miles said.

Sam nodded, and went to get something from the back porch.

"I've got a new yellow and black steam cleaner here," Sam said. "Mind if I try it out on you, Bee.?"

"O. K." said Bumblebee, folding back down into car form.

After a few squirts of super-heated steam, however, mainly around the wheels and the chassis, he said " I-I' d rather have the yellow car sponge and leather, if-if you don't mind, Sam."

"Oh shit man big guy you're shaking, that must hurt!" Sam snapped the steam gun off, his brown eyes opening wide in shock then narrowing back in anger and blinking rapidly in concern. "Sorry buddy, I'll go back to the old way of cleaning, at least it was only hired, it can go back to the Hire Store."

He threw it away from him in disgust, and got the usual bucket of warm soapy water, sponge and leather.

He began to wash the Camaro, starting by slapping the wet soapy sponge on the hood, dipping it in, squeezing it out and sliding it down the sides by the mufflers. Miles followed drying with the leather, feeling better with this more normal activity, which surprised him, for the one he had been doing before, talking to a giant alien robot, was something exciting he'd wanted to do all his life.

"Can he fly?" he asked.

"No, n' be thankful, trust me you really did _not_ want to see the one that could fly!" Sam whispered hard, his eyes going even harder. "'N shuddup talking about him 'sif he can't hear us like this, he's got _very _good hearing!"

Miles shut up, knowing not to say anything to cross his buddy when he was torqued like this. After a while Sam stopped scrubbing the sponge round so fast, not hard just fast, his slowing widening strokes indicating that he was calming down. Bumblebee purred softly.

"Any more suggestions for great yellow things, pal?" Sam said, to take their minds off the incident.

"Banana milkshake!" said Miles.

"Banoffee pie." Sam said.

"Cheeseburger!" said Bumblebee, knowing it was one of Sam's favourites.

"And," said Mikaela coming into the yard at that moment. "It's one of this season's top fashion colours!"

She wore yellow high-heeled sandals, black jeans and a yellow plunge - neckline top with black piping down the chest in two lines.

"Hey I like the racing stripes!" said Bumblebee.

Sam whistled. "You look great Mik. Coming for a drive? That's if Bee will oblige." He stroked the trunk and back fender where they were finishing up.

"You need to ask? Get in and let's get rolling!" said Bumblebee, opening his doors. They all got in and drove off to The Lookout.


End file.
